


The Other Side

by darling_pet



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Being asked out, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gotham City Police Department, Intrigue, Multiple Personalities, Reader-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: GCPD’s riddling forensic scientist drops by to ask you out, and shows an intriguing side of him you’ve never seen before.





	The Other Side

There’s a gentle knock on the Annex’s door. Turning your head as you sit at your desk, you notice the six-foot riddling forensic scientist standing in the doorway.

“Mister Nygma, good afternoon,” you greet him. “What brings you to the Annex?” Ed takes two steps forward with his hands clasped behind his back.

“Miss (Y/L/N), I was wondering whether you would be interested in having dinner with me tonight?”

“Dinner? With you?” you clarify.  _Where had this come from?_  You had always thought Edward Nygma was pretty darn cute, even though you tended to go for the ruggedly handsome and dangerous men. And seeing as you work at the GCPD, you happen to come across those types of men quite often.

“Yes. With me.”

You let out a giggle.

Ed’s head tilts. “Is there something funny?”

“It’s just… I’ve always kind of had a thing for bad boys, and you’re so…  _different_.” Something clicks behind Ed’s eyes at your words.

“I can be…  _bad_.”

“I’m sure you can,” you say politely while not believing him. You go to push past him, but the forensic whiz grabs your wrist and maneuvers you swiftly up against the wall. He towers over you, leaning in close, and you think you’ve forgotten how to breathe.

“Have dinner with me. My place.  _Tonight_ ,” Ed insists, sounding more forceful, more assertive, and suddenly much more attractive. You blink rapidly, then nod.

“Yes, okay, Mister Nygma,” you agree, “I’ll have dinner with you.” Ed steps back from you, his brown eyes seeming to resort back to his normal brightness.

“Great! I’ll pick you up at seven?”

Frankly, you’re still a little stunned from the quickness in which this other side of him appeared and disappeared.

“Seven sounds lovely.” You’re a little embarrassed to say you sounded breathless at that.

“Until then, Miss (Y/L/N).” Ed’s wide smile spreads to his eyes. You give him a little wave goodbye as he leaves back down the corridor, turning back to look at you once more. After today’s  _exciting_ interaction with Mister Edward Nygma, you can now say you are, without a doubt, very much intrigued by him.


End file.
